I Wanna Be Your Everything
by wrotethebookonhardtoget
Summary: 'They were dancing at their wedding with these thoughts rolling through their minds. This was their everything.' One shot song-fic to I Wanna Be your Everything by Keith Urban.


**Authors Note: I wrote this last night because I listened to this song and thought 'I should write a song fic...'. So I did. I hope you like it, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bones. I wish I did. But sadly, I don't. Also I don't own the song by Keith Urban, it's all his.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanna Be Your Everything<strong>

They danced along the floor. Her dress swept across his shoes and he occasionally stepped on her feet, but neither noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other's gazes to notice anything or anyone else. They could distantly see the flashes of the cameras in the background. They weren't worried about anything in that moment. They were happy. They were ecstatic. They were finally where they wanted to be. They could hear the words of the song that was playing over the speakers. It took them forever to decide on the song to play, but they did. Every part of that song meant something to them.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew that I would do anything for you._

_The first time you touched my face I felt what I've never felt with anyone else._

_I wanna give back what you've given to me._

_I wanna witness all of your dreams._

_Now that you've shown me who I really am, I wanna be more than just your man._

From the first time her eyes met his, there was a spark. There was something special there. It was an instantaneous moment of...something. Who knew what exactly? The first time they touched, a breath caught and a flame started. How much had each given the other person? He gave her the will to live. She gave him something to live for. Every single dream they had thought of, they reached. It was always with the other one's help. They wouldn't have made it without. They wanted to be to each other than "wife" or "husband"...

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails._

_Be the hand that lifts your veil._

_Be the moon that moves your tide, be the sun coming up in your eyes._

_Be the wheel that never rests._

_Be that spark that lights you up._

_All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more._

_I wanna be your everything._

They wanted to be everything to their mate. Everything they wanted, needed, or had ever dreamed of in their life. They wanted to be the helper, the person to bring them to life, the one who made everything better. They didn't want to rest until every role that their best friend had desired was fulfilled.

Their hands intertwined and pulled them closer to each other. He had his hand on her back and hers was around his neck. Every person watching could see the love and adoration in each one's face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "I wanna be your everything." You could see the smile creep up onto her face. He was already her everything.

_When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see._

_When it gets dark you can reach out to me._

_I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts._

_I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost._

To wake up next to each other every day for the rest of their lives...how amazing. They would wake up and the first thing they would see would be the calm face of their mate sleeping peacefully. They could reach out and touch their cheeks, waking them up and pulling them closer. When they were sleeping they could reach out and the other person would always be there. They could be intertwined for as long as they wanted. They would always be listening to every word out of the other's mouth. They wanted to remember everything they said. They wanted to remember they way they talked and the words they spoke. They wanted to help the other person whenever possible. They were a team.

As the lights around them were spinning and the smoke was at their feet, they kept dancing. He moved his other hand to her back and she moved hers to his neck and started to absentmindedly mess with the hair there. He smiled because she always knew the exact things to do to drive him absolutely crazy for her.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails._

_Be the hand that lifts your veil._

_Be the moon that moves your tide, be the sun coming up in your eyes._

_Be the wheel that never rests._

_Be that spark that lights you up._

_All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more._

_I wanna be your everything._

They were forever connected now. There was nothing that could possibly tear them apart. They were there to help out with whatever needed. They were going to do everything they could together. They would never give up on each other. They were each person's _everything._

The song started to wind down and they continued dancing, oblivous to everything around them. They kept looking into the other person's eyes.

_I'll be the wheel that never rests, be the spark that lights you up._

_All that you've been dreaming of and more._

_So much more. _

_I wanna be your everything._

The song was almost over and they stopped dancing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She put one hand on the back of his neck and the other was still in his. His free hand was on her back.

_I wanna be your everything._

He kissed her passionately.

_I wanna be your everything._

When they pulled away they saw all the people clapping, she buried her head in his chest and he smiled. They were happy for them. That made them both beyond ecstatic. They had faced a battle, but it was worth it. They made it out alive. Here they were, walking off the dance floor, him in a tux and her in a white dress.

They were each other's everything.


End file.
